Of Love and Laughter
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A collection of 5 drabbles of various pairings. i. MollyArthur ii. LuciusNarcissa iii. RonHermione iv. Ron&Ginny (platonic) v. AliceFrank
1. Natural Instinct

_**This collection will be written for Ralinde for placing in a competition of mine**_

_**This drabble written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Platform 9 3/4 part a - write about something coming naturally to someone)**_

* * *

**Natural Instinct**

"Oh, you'll make such wonderful parents!"

It was a statement that Molly Weasley had heard many times in the past nine months. As soon as she had announced her pregnancy to friends and family, that was all they had told her and Arthur. They would be wonderful parents, magnificent parents, _amazing_ parents.

Molly, however, did not feel that way.

The growing human inside of her was something so precious she was not sure she would be able to do anything right to care for him or her. For now, the child was safe, but what would happen when it was born? What would happen when she introduced this tiny, fragile thing into the world that was increasingly becoming dangerous?

She wanted to protect him or her, but she wasn't sure it would happen.

Would she even make a 'good' parent, let alone a wonderful one?

The evening she went into labour was probably one of the warmest of the year. Summer was nearing and she was so big and heavy now all she could think of was the moment she could get the child out of her.

The pain was unbearable, and while Arthur frantically ran around, trying to get her to St Mungo's, Molly screamed. It was agony. Absolute agony.

"I can't… do this!" she cried to Arthur as a witch laid her down in a hospital bed made of rocks.

"Of course you can, dear," Arthur assured her calmly. "You can do anything."

Molly wasn't listening, though. She was hunched over in pain as the witch in her room tried to administer pain reliever.

"Molly, dear, you must take the potion," Arthur soothed when Molly refused.

"No, this'll be natural," Molly insisted. Her eyes widened in both terror and anger. The witch stepped away.

"Arthur…" Molly gasped, clutching at her stomach. "Arthur, I think the baby is coming." She let out a howl which could match a werewolf's, and the witch hurried from the room, soon returning with two others.

"It's okay, Molly," Arthur tried to soothe again to no avail.

Molly screamed again, and soon the Healers in the room were preparing themselves for the birth of Molly and Arthur's first child.

It was a rather short birth, but after fifteen minutes Molly was cradling her very first son in her arms.

"Oh, Arthur, he's beautiful," she cooed, touching the boy's cheek.

Arthur pressed a kiss to her temple. "He is," he agreed, grinning proudly.

They had named him William Arthur Weasley, a fitting name for someone so handsome, Molly thought.

After a moment, William began to cry and Molly tightened her hold on her son, rocking him backwards and forwards gently. "There, there," she soothed.

Arthur smiled, stroking his son's head which was full of red hair just like his parents'. He chuckled. "You are a natural," he said before planting another kiss to her temple.

* * *

_**A big thank you to my Chudley Cannons teammate, MaryandMerlin (Mary) for giving me a character to write when I was stuck. I hope you liked this, Ralinde! **_


	2. On the Other Side

_**Also written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Astronomy Club - write about a Black)**_

_**Also written for Continue the Story Challenge (this is based off SiriusMarauderFan's fic "Like Me")**_

* * *

**On the Other Side**

"Nope… nope… Lucius, it's crooked!"

Lucius sighed heavily as he picked up the oak hall table for the umpteenth time and tried his best to push it up against the wall. It was heavy and he was now sweating from head to toe since he had agreed to help his wife with moving them. He had agreed to do it, not realising that she had bought them with heavy magic protection encased around them. They needed to be moved by hand.

"Well," he said gruffly, "where do you want them?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Lucius!" she snapped. "Over there!" she pointed only inches from where he had last had the first table.

"You know," he began as he slowly moved the heavy table to where she was pointing, "if you had bothered to read the instructions, maybe you could have purchased ones that didn't have anti-theft charms all over them. Could have had them perfectly in place in two… seconds." He heaved as he set the table down and straightened it up.

"Hmm," Narcissa contemplated the placement of the table for a moment, her hand running absently over her large belly. She was due to give birth in less than a week, and Lucius couldn't wait. She was moody all the time. "It just doesn't seem right…."

"Well, too bad, that's where they're going," Lucius replied flatly. He wiped his sweaty palms on his work robes.

"But, I feel maybe they fit better on the other side," Narcissa said, pointing over her shoulder. She turned to look. "Hm, yes, I think they'd be much suited there."

Lucius sighed again, before squatting to pick up the table once more. _Only one more week, _he thought as he carried it over. _Just one more week._

* * *

**_So, I had to take a part of SMF's fic and make it into my own, and I chose to take the part of her mentioning Narcissa buying hall tables... I hope you liked!  
_**


	3. Trying

_**Also written for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge (The Phoenix Lament - write about protection)**_

_**Also written for the Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II (The Burrow)**_

* * *

**Trying**

The moment had her sitting on Ron's bed, looking at her hands. He was sitting in an old chair opposite her. Neither of them spoke a word to each other due to the shock they were still experiencing.

_Did he really just do that? _Hermione glanced up for a brief moment, but he wasn't watching her. He was lost in thought, probably; it playing in his mind over and over again.

Could she blame him? What he had just done was… she had never expected it to happen like that. Of course, she had hoped that it would be the case if it came down to it, but she supposed she had never expected it to come down to it. It was something only seen in movies or on television shows; or read in books. But this time he had done it.

"Ron." His name came from her mouth before she realised what she was doing. He looked at her, but she had nothing else to say apart from, "Ron. Thank you."

He nodded, still in shock from what had happened.

Hermione patted the spot on his bed that was still empty. Reluctantly, he moved to join her. It was almost as if they had reverted back to the days of their sixth year, dancing around each other, too shy to confess their true feelings.

It shouldn't have been the case, though. He had just… well he had just saved her life, essentially. The war had taught her to be constantly on guard, to be watching for danger all of the time. But around him, she seemed to let her guard down. She felt safe with him; she always had.

"Hermione." Like her, he seemed to choke her name out.

"Yes?" She looked at him hopefully, as if they could finally speak to each other.

"I… I love you, Hermione. And I don't just mean as a friend." He was bright red now, and Hermione smiled.

"Oh, Ron. I love you, too." She threw her arms around his neck, which he seemed to appreciate.

"And about earlier –"

"You should feel nothing but pride," Hermione interrupted before he could say anything to counter it. "You saved my life. You risked your own for me."

She wasn't sure how Ron could go any redder, but he did. "I, well, you would have done the same," he answered with uncertainty.

Hermione nodded. "I would have, Ron. You know I would have."

He smiled and Hermione smiled back. If it wasn't for Ron running out of the Burrow's kitchen, his wand drawn and shouting, she wouldn't be here right now. It was hard to imagine that Death Eaters were still on the prowl and after them. If he had not been looking out the window at that time, watching and smiling at how lucky he was to have her, the ending would have been an entirely different story.

His shouting had distracted the masked Death Eater, and instead of the flash of green light being for Hermione, it was turned onto Ron. And with a shocked Hermione watching, he had deflected it with ease and stunned the Death Eater until the authorities came.

A tear leaked down Hermione's cheek as she remembered only a few hours ago, and she threw her arms around Ron again, holding him close. She had never felt safer with anyone before. Despite all of their ups and downs, he had always tried to protect her and keep her safe. And she knew that even in twenty years, he would never stop. He would always keep trying.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading :)  
**_


	4. The Weasley Queen

_**Also written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (3/6 drabbles under 500 words)**_

_**Also written for the Prompt Relay Challenge (queen)**_

* * *

**The Weasley Queen**

Ron pouted as his little sister placed a crown on top of his head and dressed him in a lavish, purple cape. She didn't say a word as she busied herself with dressing him up, making sure that everything was neat and tidy.

Ron's lip was sticking out so far it was amazing Ginny didn't trip over it as she brushed past to straighten the cape.

"I'm bored," Ron complained once she stepped away. "Why can't you be the queen?"

The smaller Weasley girl narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Because that's boring," she informed him. "I don't _always _have to be a queen, you know?"

"Well, I don't want to be either." Ron reached for the crown on top of his head, but his sister's reaction was quicker than his. Her small hands reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could even lay a finger on the homemade piece.

"I hate that Fred and George are at Hogwarts now!"

Ginny glared at him, her hands on her hips. "So you like playing with them better?"

"Yes!" Ron answered without thinking. "They're funny, at least!"

"They also try to hurt you all the time," Ginny retorted. "I just dress you up."

"But I'm a boy!" Ron wailed, reaching up again to take the crown away from his head. This time he succeeded. "I can't be a queen! I should be a king."

Ginny frowned. "But I don't want to be a queen!" she cried.

Ron threw the crown on the ground and stood up, glaring at his little sister. "When I go to Hogwarts I won't have to deal with little sisters for one whole year. I wish I was Fred and George right now. Or Percy or Bill or Charlie or anybody but me. They don't have to play with you!"

Tears glistened Ginny's eyes, but Ron was too upset to care. He threw the cape on top of the crown and stormed from the room. He was never playing with Ginny ever again! She was annoying and bossy and made him do things he didn't want to do. When he got to Hogwarts, he would finally be free of her.

Pausing at the door and turning back to face his crying sister, nine-year-old Ron said, "And I hope you're in Slytherin! Or any house I'm not in."

Ginny cried louder, but Ron left and went to his own room without apologising.

When his mother came in ten minutes later to ask him to apologise, he only shouted at her that he didn't care and told her to go away.

Because he _didn't _care. Not one bit. And he was never playing kings and queens with Ginny again.

* * *

_**I imagine this could be a turning point in Ginny's life. I know she wasn't your girly-girl, but who can say she never was at one stage of her life? I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you read it. It would be much appreciated.  
**_


	5. Oak Wands and Pretty Girls

_**Also written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (4/6 drabbles)**_

_**Also written for the Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles (Ollivander's)**_

* * *

**Oak Wands and Pretty Girls**

"Oak, nine inches, unicorn hair."

Frank Longbottom had never seen anything more beautiful and perfect in his life. It was as if the wand he held in his hand was his perfect match; his soulmate. It was light, swishy and the moment he had waved it to test it, it had worked for him.

"A perfect fit, so it seems," the old man, Ollivander said with a smile.

"Oh, Frankie," Augusta gushed, beaming with pride, "on your second go!"

Frank grinned. Apparently his mother had taken five turns before she had found the perfect wand.

"Three Galleons, seven Sickles, Madam," Ollivander then said, looking at Frank's mother.

"Oh, and a cheap one, too," Augusta continued, handing over the goblin gold.

"Ah, cheap by price, but rich in its use," Ollivander told them. "Remember, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr Longbottom." He gave a little wink, but was soon distracted by another family entering his shop. There were four of them – a girl who looked as if she'd already been attending Hogwarts for a few years, a slightly younger girl around Frank's age, and then their two parents.

"Ah!" Ollivander said, clapping his hands together, "the Fortescues! The last time I'll be seeing you here, I suppose." He looked at the youngest girl, who smiled shyly up at him. "And, what is your name, my dear? I of course remember your sister and parents and their wands. A birch family. I wonder if you will be the same. Ah, and your name?"

"Alice," the girl answered.

Frank couldn't take his eyes off the girl, causing her to blush.

"Frank, it's not polite to stare!" his mother scolded, using her fingers to turn his head away. "Now, come on! We have some more shopping to do if you'd like to make it to Hogwarts.

Frank allowed himself to be pulled out of Ollivander's by his mother, but it didn't stop him from turning back to catch a glimpse of the girl called Alice who was just being handed her first wand to try.

He was able to see her wave it and it let out a light spark before his mother completely dragged him away.

Frank beamed. He really hoped he and Alice would be in the same house. She seemed really nice.

* * *

_**And this is the end of this little collection. Ralinde, I hope you really enjoyed it, considering I took almost a year to finish it. Thank you for your patience!  
**_


End file.
